


Have Heart

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry.  And thank you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "clockwork heart"

It took an embarrassingly long time after Steve had grabbed him for Tony to realize that he was being hugged.

“Um…” said Tony.

Steve only held him tighter. “I’m sorry,” he said. “For… for everything. And thank you, for the rest of everything.”

“Um,” Tony repeated. “You’re welcome?”

“I mean it,” said Steve, finally letting go, but only taking half a step back. “We got off on the wrong foot, and it just kept getting worse. I do know that you care, Tony. I know you have a heart.”

“Well…” said Tony. “Don’t let it get around.”

Steve smiled. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
